Field of the Invention PA1 (a) 60-85 equivalent percent of a polyacid selected from the group consisting of dimer C.sub.8 -C.sub.24 fatty acids and C.sub.19 -C.sub.21 dicarboxylic acids; PA1 (b) 0-25 equivalent percent of a monomeric C.sub.16 -C.sub.18 fatty acid; and PA1 (c) 15-40 equivalent percent of a monomeric C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 fatty acid; and PA1 (d) a mixture of diamines comprising: PA1 (i) 40-80 equivalent percent of ethylenediamine; and PA1 (ii) 10-45 equivalent percent of a C.sub.6 diamine.
The present invention relates to a poly(ester-amide) composition useful as a binder component in printing inks.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,585 describes printing inks wherein poly(ester-amides) are employed as binder components. The poly(ester-amide) used is the condensation product of essentially equivalent amounts of an acid component and an amine/alcohol component comprising a diamine and at least one member selected from the group consisting of diols and alkanolamines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,436 describes poly(ester-amide) ink resins having improved adhesion due to the resin's hydroxyl functionality.
The present invention further improves upon the prior art poly(ester-amides) in that they exhibit enhanced solubility in alcohol, stability and increased hydroxyl functionality. Other advantages of the resins of the invention will be described below.